1 x R Roleplay
by Esseo
Summary: An unfinished RP with my favorite Relena
1. Chapter 1

noheero

After-party

Heero's arrival had been a surprise to everyone. He hadn't been invited because no one had known where to send his invitation. By all accounts, he had no address. No phone number. No place of employment. For five years, he'd been a phantom. And, like a phantom, he'd made no effort to announce his presence at the Peacecraft Manor.

No one could recall exactly when he'd walked in or where he was during the course of the party. His attendance had circulated like a rumor and, while Relena was certain she'd caught several glimpses of him, the crowd always seemed to wash him away before she could be sure.

Eventually, the music died. The celebration thinned until even her closest friends pardoned themselves with hugs and kind words. Relena was left alone amidst beautiful wreckage. Streamers littered the floor alongside white rose petals and folded chiffon decor.

He revealed himself then, her starry prince. Heero was lingering quietly on the loveseat beyond her ballroom. While most of his being was hidden behind a marble pillar, his legs were visible from the dance floor - long and straight in their denim jeans. He wore sneakers to spite the occasion's formality.

noheero

After-party

Heero's arrival had been a surprise to everyone. He hadn't been invited because no one had known where to send his invitation. By all accounts, he had no address. No phone number. No place of employment. For five years, he'd been a phantom. And, like a phantom, he'd made no effort to announce his presence at the Peacecraft Manor.

No one could recall exactly when he'd walked in or where he was during the course of the party. His attendance had circulated like a rumor and, while Relena was certain she'd caught several glimpses of him, the crowd always seemed to wash him away before she could be sure.

Eventually, the music died. The celebration thinned until even her closest friends pardoned themselves with hugs and kind words. Relena was left alone amidst beautiful wreckage. Streamers littered the floor alongside white rose petals and folded chiffon decor.

He revealed himself then, her starry prince. Heero was lingering quietly on the loveseat beyond her ballroom. While most of his being was hidden behind a marble pillar, his legs were visible from the dance floor - long and straight in their denim jeans. He wore sneakers to spite the occasion's formality.

fmrdarlian

Relena had mingled with friends and strangers alike. She had delighted and danced, but more often than not she thought herself seeing things. Except those things looked like a messy haired former Gundam Pilot. Relena had done a number of the following things every time she'd sworn to have seen Heero such as: wipe her eyes, excuse herself when caught staring too long in one direction. She'd even gone as far as use it as an excuse to shoo away an annoying guest.

After people filtered out Relena gathered her skirts in order to begin making the trek up the stairs. Her own heels had long been discarded, left to be found by the maid staff come morning. Relena laughed, bemused upon catching sight of her revealed unexpected guest.

The last time she had heard of Heero had been what, five - six years ago? She'd still been a teen, well on her way into the political arena. Now, she was in her twenties - a veteran politician and charity fundraising socialite. These parties were not just for fun, but fine opportunities to network.

Boring affairs at best.

"It's been a while, Heero." She greeted, not willing to pull a Noin and remark on the years that passed by. "How have you been?"

There was a smile to her greeting, as she sat down on the loveseat - unable to take the dull ache of her feet any longer.

noheero

No lecture.

No interrogation.

Relena was too graceful for games like that. She approached matters uniquely – 'Strangely' by the standards of lesser aristocrats. The envious ones commented on her 'eccentricities' when they thought she was out of earshot.

She was unapologetically herself. Relena didn't appease stale etiquette or hold back her formidable heart. And Heero had grown to appreciate that. He smiled faintly as she sat down. "Busy." His eyes had glued themselves to her before she'd had a chance to greet him. They remained on her now, remembering things he would never mention. Unblinking and dark blue.

"Not as busy as you, though."

Her every achievement (and perceived failure) had echoed throughout the colonies. Relena had captured the attention of the Universe. Heero had monitored her progress. He'd witnessed each wave and eloquent speech. She'd grown into a woman under the public's invasive lense, but…seeing her in person made the changes seem sudden.

She no longer had her youthful, pouting cheeks. They had thinned. Her face had grown more delicate, somehow. Along with her throat and hands. She wasn't taller, but her slender figured now boasted feminine strength. Her eyes held new glimmers of wisdom under their liveliness. She knew things that he never would…all the complexities of politics that Heero would rather obliterate.

"It was a long party."

noheero

After-party

Heero's arrival had been a surprise to everyone. He hadn't been invited because no one had known where to send his invitation. By all accounts, he had no address. No phone number. No place of employment. For five years, he'd been a phantom. And, like a phantom, he'd made no effort to announce his presence at the Peacecraft Manor.

No one could recall exactly when he'd walked in or where he was during the course of the party. His attendance had circulated like a rumor and, while Relena was certain she'd caught several glimpses of him, the crowd always seemed to wash him away before she could be sure.

Eventually, the music died. The celebration thinned until even her closest friends pardoned themselves with hugs and kind words. Relena was left alone amidst beautiful wreckage. Streamers littered the floor alongside white rose petals and folded chiffon decor.

He revealed himself then, her starry prince. Heero was lingering quietly on the loveseat beyond her ballroom. While most of his being was hidden behind a marble pillar, his legs were visible from the dance floor - long and straight in their denim jeans. He wore sneakers to spite the occasion's formality.

fmrdarlian

Relena had mingled with friends and strangers alike. She had delighted and danced, but more often than not she thought herself seeing things. Except those things looked like a messy haired former Gundam Pilot. Relena had done a number of the following things every time she'd sworn to have seen Heero such as: wipe her eyes, excuse herself when caught staring too long in one direction. She'd even gone as far as use it as an excuse to shoo away an annoying guest.

After people filtered out Relena gathered her skirts in order to begin making the trek up the stairs. Her own heels had long been discarded, left to be found by the maid staff come morning. Relena laughed, bemused upon catching sight of her revealed unexpected guest.

The last time she had heard of Heero had been what, five - six years ago? She'd still been a teen, well on her way into the political arena. Now, she was in her twenties - a veteran politician and charity fundraising socialite. These parties were not just for fun, but fine opportunities to network.

Boring affairs at best.

"It's been a while, Heero." She greeted, not willing to pull a Noin and remark on the years that passed by. "How have you been?"

There was a smile to her greeting, as she sat down on the loveseat - unable to take the dull ache of her feet any longer.

noheero

No lecture.

No interrogation.

Relena was too graceful for games like that. She approached matters uniquely – 'Strangely' by the standards of lesser aristocrats. The envious ones commented on her 'eccentricities' when they thought she was out of earshot.

She was unapologetically herself. Relena didn't appease stale etiquette or hold back her formidable heart. And Heero had grown to appreciate that. He smiled faintly as she sat down. "Busy." His eyes had glued themselves to her before she'd had a chance to greet him. They remained on her now, remembering things he would never mention. Unblinking and dark blue.

"Not as busy as you, though."

Her every achievement (and perceived failure) had echoed throughout the colonies. Relena had captured the attention of the Universe. Heero had monitored her progress. He'd witnessed each wave and eloquent speech. She'd grown into a woman under the public's invasive lense, but…seeing her in person made the changes seem sudden.

She no longer had her youthful, pouting cheeks. They had thinned. Her face had grown more delicate, somehow. Along with her throat and hands. She wasn't taller, but her slender figured now boasted feminine strength. Her eyes held new glimmers of wisdom under their liveliness. She knew things that he never would…all the complexities of politics that Heero would rather obliterate.

"It was a long party."

fmrdarlian

Relieved was not the best way to describe how Relena felt at this moment. Elated? Tranquil? The words ran a mile a minute inside her head, as did all words when she was attempting to form something eloquent. However, this was Heero - she did not need the armour of words that she wore on a daily basis. Crafting each sentence so that nothing could be miscontrued or used against her.

All of those things that placed her as a polar opposite to his direct approach to matters. - "Were you at least able to enjoy your time away?"

She asked with a renewed sense of hope to her voice. His fight was long over, now it was the ESUN's place to continue keeping the peace. From where Relena sat, she could admire the changes adulthood brought to him. Namely in the way his shoulders seemed broader than before, his face was not as stern as it'd once been.

"Long is one way to put it," - Relena muttered, a sly grin on her face. - "You also forget stuffy, boring and making me wish it was less formal. But so long as traditional aristocrats exists, there will always be boring parties."

Her voice took on a jesting tone and Relena would follow her statement with: "According to some of my friends, after parties like these you wish there was an after party to actually have fun in."

noheero

'Were you at least able to enjoy your time anyway?'

Heero's smile defined itself a little better. He shielded his eyes behind closed lids and huffed a noncommittal puff of air from his nose. "The crackers were good." Was that a joke? His jokes always seemed to confuse themselves with brutal honesty.

"An after-party. Is that what we're doing?"

During his absence, Heero had shed his fledgling feathers to become a man. His unruly hair had not been tamed, but he'd grown into it, along with the strong jaw his adolescence had promised. His lean waist now supported a sturdy chest. Muscle was evident along his shoulders, even through his jacket was doing it's best to hide them.

It was poorly-fitted – Cobalt blue and tight in all the wrong places. Probably burrowed. The coat's sleeves weren't long enough. They stopped just short of his wrists, emphasizing steely, adult hands.

"If you want to have fun, we should play a game."

noheero

After-party

Heero's arrival had been a surprise to everyone. He hadn't been invited because no one had known where to send his invitation. By all accounts, he had no address. No phone number. No place of employment. For five years, he'd been a phantom. And, like a phantom, he'd made no effort to announce his presence at the Peacecraft Manor.

No one could recall exactly when he'd walked in or where he was during the course of the party. His attendance had circulated like a rumor and, while Relena was certain she'd caught several glimpses of him, the crowd always seemed to wash him away before she could be sure.

Eventually, the music died. The celebration thinned until even her closest friends pardoned themselves with hugs and kind words. Relena was left alone amidst beautiful wreckage. Streamers littered the floor alongside white rose petals and folded chiffon decor.

He revealed himself then, her starry prince. Heero was lingering quietly on the loveseat beyond her ballroom. While most of his being was hidden behind a marble pillar, his legs were visible from the dance floor - long and straight in their denim jeans. He wore sneakers to spite the occasion's formality.

fmrdarlian

A soft chortle at his wisecracks followed. Relena's arms rested against her sides, her head turning a slight left to showcase she was paying attention. "I am sure we had something better than crackers for you to eat. Unless someone ordered caviar again…" She remarked, a visible distaste for caviar noticeable by the harsher tone.

Relena's introspection kicked in when she studied Heero's changed self. She'd make no comment on outward appearances, focusing instead on noting the tranquility that seemed to claim Heero's life. She felt proud of the man he'd become, of the adjustments in his life after the war.

How much healthier Heero appeared to be.

"I think calling it an after-party is the right thing," She commented, wringing her hands into her gathered skirts. - "Personally I would call this catching up."

The dress Relena had worn was an ombre color, settling between reds and oranges. It was reminiscent of the dawn, warm and unlike her usual choices of blues and earthly tones. A fashion risk that put her in the spotlight. Secretly, Relena loathed the dress and could not wait to get out of it's constrictive bodice and into her loungewear.

Relena's eyebrow quirked, bemusedly at the mention of a game. "Alright Heero, you have my full interest. What's the name of the game?"

noheero

Catching up.

She was right. That was exactly what they were doing.

"The name of the game is Never Have I Ever…and it's rules are very simple." Heero turned his knees towards her, which subsequently angled his chest in the same direction. Relena had obtained his full interest as well.

"I'll tell you something that I've never done. If you've done it, you lose. You'll hit me with a similar assumption. If I've done something that you haven't, I lose." But lose what? He glanced towards the antique table that bordered their legs. A bottle of champagne had been abandoned on it's surface by long-gone-guests. "Let's wager our sobriety."

noheero

After-party

Heero's arrival had been a surprise to everyone. He hadn't been invited because no one had known where to send his invitation. By all accounts, he had no address. No phone number. No place of employment. For five years, he'd been a phantom. And, like a phantom, he'd made no effort to announce his presence at the Peacecraft Manor.

No one could recall exactly when he'd walked in or where he was during the course of the party. His attendance had circulated like a rumor and, while Relena was certain she'd caught several glimpses of him, the crowd always seemed to wash him away before she could be sure.

Eventually, the music died. The celebration thinned until even her closest friends pardoned themselves with hugs and kind words. Relena was left alone amidst beautiful wreckage. Streamers littered the floor alongside white rose petals and folded chiffon decor.

He revealed himself then, her starry prince. Heero was lingering quietly on the loveseat beyond her ballroom. While most of his being was hidden behind a marble pillar, his legs were visible from the dance floor - long and straight in their denim jeans. He wore sneakers to spite the occasion's formality.

fmrdarlian

A soft chortle at his wisecracks followed. Relena's arms rested against her sides, her head turning a slight left to showcase she was paying attention. "I am sure we had something better than crackers for you to eat. Unless someone ordered caviar again…" She remarked, a visible distaste for caviar noticeable by the harsher tone.

Relena's introspection kicked in when she studied Heero's changed self. She'd make no comment on outward appearances, focusing instead on noting the tranquility that seemed to claim Heero's life. She felt proud of the man he'd become, of the adjustments in his life after the war.

How much healthier Heero appeared to be.

"I think calling it an after-party is the right thing," She commented, wringing her hands into her gathered skirts. - "Personally I would call this catching up."

The dress Relena had worn was an ombre color, settling between reds and oranges. It was reminiscent of the dawn, warm and unlike her usual choices of blues and earthly tones. A fashion risk that put her in the spotlight. Secretly, Relena loathed the dress and could not wait to get out of it's constrictive bodice and into her loungewear.

Relena's eyebrow quirked, bemusedly at the mention of a game. "Alright Heero, you have my full interest. What's the name of the game?"

noheero

Catching up.

She was right. That was exactly what they were doing.

"The name of the game is Never Have I Ever…and it's rules are very simple." Heero turned his knees towards her, which subsequently angled his chest in the same direction. Relena had obtained his full interest as well.

"I'll tell you something that I've never done. If you've done it, you lose. You'll hit me with a similar assumption. If I've done something that you haven't, I lose." But lose what? He glanced towards the antique table that bordered their legs. A bottle of champagne had been abandoned on it's surface by long-gone-guests. "Let's wager our sobriety."

fmrdarlian

Relena had never played Never Have I Ever, but one could suppose that is what happens when one trades in their teen years for the life she had. But unlike the others, Relena had done so not just due to circumstance but rather because it became her calling. Moments like these however, gave a glimpse to what it could have been.

"I'll take the wager," She responded, glad for the opportunity. Throughout the party, Relena had stuck with water as a precaution. - "So when we lose, does the losing party take a drink of the champagne?"

The bottle seemed still full, discarded probably when the celebrations came to a close. It didn't matter right now, as exhuberant as Relena felt.

"Since you know the rules of the game, why don't you begin?"

noheero

'…does the losing party take a drink of the champagne?'

"Yes. That's right." Relena caught on quick. Even at fifteen, she'd required a minimal level of explanation before drawing conclusions. It was good to see that she had retained that sharpness and that five years of relentless pampering had done nothing to dissuade her from a challenge.

"Roger that." Heero agreed quietly before letting a pause drift between them. He was thinking. There were obvious differences he could use to his advantage, but obvious differences wouldn't end in satisfaction. This game was best played by examining little details - The sort that seemed insignificant until conversation exposed their intimacy.

"Never have I ever read a work of fiction."

noheero

After-party

Heero's arrival had been a surprise to everyone. He hadn't been invited because no one had known where to send his invitation. By all accounts, he had no address. No phone number. No place of employment. For five years, he'd been a phantom. And, like a phantom, he'd made no effort to announce his presence at the Peacecraft Manor.

No one could recall exactly when he'd walked in or where he was during the course of the party. His attendance had circulated like a rumor and, while Relena was certain she'd caught several glimpses of him, the crowd always seemed to wash him away before she could be sure.

Eventually, the music died. The celebration thinned until even her closest friends pardoned themselves with hugs and kind words. Relena was left alone amidst beautiful wreckage. Streamers littered the floor alongside white rose petals and folded chiffon decor.

He revealed himself then, her starry prince. Heero was lingering quietly on the loveseat beyond her ballroom. While most of his being was hidden behind a marble pillar, his legs were visible from the dance floor - long and straight in their denim jeans. He wore sneakers to spite the occasion's formality.

fmrdarlian

A soft chortle at his wisecracks followed. Relena's arms rested against her sides, her head turning a slight left to showcase she was paying attention. "I am sure we had something better than crackers for you to eat. Unless someone ordered caviar again…" She remarked, a visible distaste for caviar noticeable by the harsher tone.

Relena's introspection kicked in when she studied Heero's changed self. She'd make no comment on outward appearances, focusing instead on noting the tranquility that seemed to claim Heero's life. She felt proud of the man he'd become, of the adjustments in his life after the war.

How much healthier Heero appeared to be.

"I think calling it an after-party is the right thing," She commented, wringing her hands into her gathered skirts. - "Personally I would call this catching up."

The dress Relena had worn was an ombre color, settling between reds and oranges. It was reminiscent of the dawn, warm and unlike her usual choices of blues and earthly tones. A fashion risk that put her in the spotlight. Secretly, Relena loathed the dress and could not wait to get out of it's constrictive bodice and into her loungewear.

Relena's eyebrow quirked, bemusedly at the mention of a game. "Alright Heero, you have my full interest. What's the name of the game?"

noheero

Catching up.

She was right. That was exactly what they were doing.

"The name of the game is Never Have I Ever…and it's rules are very simple." Heero turned his knees towards her, which subsequently angled his chest in the same direction. Relena had obtained his full interest as well.

"I'll tell you something that I've never done. If you've done it, you lose. You'll hit me with a similar assumption. If I've done something that you haven't, I lose." But lose what? He glanced towards the antique table that bordered their legs. A bottle of champagne had been abandoned on it's surface by long-gone-guests. "Let's wager our sobriety."

fmrdarlian

Relena had never played Never Have I Ever, but one could suppose that is what happens when one trades in their teen years for the life she had. But unlike the others, Relena had done so not just due to circumstance but rather because it became her calling. Moments like these however, gave a glimpse to what it could have been.

"I'll take the wager," She responded, glad for the opportunity. Throughout the party, Relena had stuck with water as a precaution. - "So when we lose, does the losing party take a drink of the champagne?"

The bottle seemed still full, discarded probably when the celebrations came to a close. It didn't matter right now, as exhuberant as Relena felt.

"Since you know the rules of the game, why don't you begin?"

noheero

'…does the losing party take a drink of the champagne?'

"Yes. That's right." Relena caught on quick. Even at fifteen, she'd required a minimal level of explanation before drawing conclusions. It was good to see that she had retained that sharpness and that five years of relentless pampering had done nothing to dissuade her from a challenge.

"Roger that." Heero agreed quietly before letting a pause drift between them. He was thinking. There were obvious differences he could use to his advantage, but obvious differences wouldn't end in satisfaction. This game was best played by examining little details - The sort that seemed insignificant until conversation exposed their intimacy.

"Never have I ever read a work of fiction."

fmrdarlian

Oh she could not believe that he'd gone straight for her love of cheap paperback novels! Granted, that love of novels had saved her backside once when she'd hit the realization at fifteen that Heero was meaning to kill her for knowing his secret. Not that you know, he has gone through on said promise… But best not to metion any of that.

"That," She began, reaching for the bottle of champagne - "has been a fact of life since I was young."

It kept her out of trouble and served as a means fo relax. Also it allowed her to live vicariously through the heroine of the story. Plus it served as a nice break from political texts, ugh. She took a gulp from the bottle, glasses be damned at this point. As the bubbly liquid went down, her mind thought of something she may have done that he may have not…

Well, there was something. She knew this detail from all the times Duo complained about this.

"Never have I ever punched Duo. Been tempted to, but never had the opportunity."

noheero

Heero made no effort to assist Relena with the champagne. Whether his stillness signified an obviousness to common manners or an outright intent to defy them, he remained unhelpful as she leaned in and reached over his lap.

Relena seemed like the sort of woman who got lost in books, but he'd never witnessed her love of literature for himself. What did she read while under the blankets of her canopy bed? "-Which books?" His question, though quiet, nearly cut off her counter. Their game was placed on pause for a polite interrogation. He would lose to her after his curiosity had been quelled.

Not before.

noheero

After-party

Heero's arrival had been a surprise to everyone. He hadn't been invited because no one had known where to send his invitation. By all accounts, he had no address. No phone number. No place of employment. For five years, he'd been a phantom. And, like a phantom, he'd made no effort to announce his presence at the Peacecraft Manor.

No one could recall exactly when he'd walked in or where he was during the course of the party. His attendance had circulated like a rumor and, while Relena was certain she'd caught several glimpses of him, the crowd always seemed to wash him away before she could be sure.

Eventually, the music died. The celebration thinned until even her closest friends pardoned themselves with hugs and kind words. Relena was left alone amidst beautiful wreckage. Streamers littered the floor alongside white rose petals and folded chiffon decor.

He revealed himself then, her starry prince. Heero was lingering quietly on the loveseat beyond her ballroom. While most of his being was hidden behind a marble pillar, his legs were visible from the dance floor - long and straight in their denim jeans. He wore sneakers to spite the occasion's formality.

fmrdarlian

A soft chortle at his wisecracks followed. Relena's arms rested against her sides, her head turning a slight left to showcase she was paying attention. "I am sure we had something better than crackers for you to eat. Unless someone ordered caviar again…" She remarked, a visible distaste for caviar noticeable by the harsher tone.

Relena's introspection kicked in when she studied Heero's changed self. She'd make no comment on outward appearances, focusing instead on noting the tranquility that seemed to claim Heero's life. She felt proud of the man he'd become, of the adjustments in his life after the war.

How much healthier Heero appeared to be.

"I think calling it an after-party is the right thing," She commented, wringing her hands into her gathered skirts. - "Personally I would call this catching up."

The dress Relena had worn was an ombre color, settling between reds and oranges. It was reminiscent of the dawn, warm and unlike her usual choices of blues and earthly tones. A fashion risk that put her in the spotlight. Secretly, Relena loathed the dress and could not wait to get out of it's constrictive bodice and into her loungewear.

Relena's eyebrow quirked, bemusedly at the mention of a game. "Alright Heero, you have my full interest. What's the name of the game?"

noheero

Catching up.

She was right. That was exactly what they were doing.

"The name of the game is Never Have I Ever…and it's rules are very simple." Heero turned his knees towards her, which subsequently angled his chest in the same direction. Relena had obtained his full interest as well.

"I'll tell you something that I've never done. If you've done it, you lose. You'll hit me with a similar assumption. If I've done something that you haven't, I lose." But lose what? He glanced towards the antique table that bordered their legs. A bottle of champagne had been abandoned on it's surface by long-gone-guests. "Let's wager our sobriety."

fmrdarlian

Relena had never played Never Have I Ever, but one could suppose that is what happens when one trades in their teen years for the life she had. But unlike the others, Relena had done so not just due to circumstance but rather because it became her calling. Moments like these however, gave a glimpse to what it could have been.

"I'll take the wager," She responded, glad for the opportunity. Throughout the party, Relena had stuck with water as a precaution. - "So when we lose, does the losing party take a drink of the champagne?"

The bottle seemed still full, discarded probably when the celebrations came to a close. It didn't matter right now, as exhuberant as Relena felt.

"Since you know the rules of the game, why don't you begin?"

noheero

'…does the losing party take a drink of the champagne?'

"Yes. That's right." Relena caught on quick. Even at fifteen, she'd required a minimal level of explanation before drawing conclusions. It was good to see that she had retained that sharpness and that five years of relentless pampering had done nothing to dissuade her from a challenge.

"Roger that." Heero agreed quietly before letting a pause drift between them. He was thinking. There were obvious differences he could use to his advantage, but obvious differences wouldn't end in satisfaction. This game was best played by examining little details - The sort that seemed insignificant until conversation exposed their intimacy.

"Never have I ever read a work of fiction."

fmrdarlian

Oh she could not believe that he'd gone straight for her love of cheap paperback novels! Granted, that love of novels had saved her backside once when she'd hit the realization at fifteen that Heero was meaning to kill her for knowing his secret. Not that you know, he has gone through on said promise… But best not to metion any of that.

"That," She began, reaching for the bottle of champagne - "has been a fact of life since I was young."

It kept her out of trouble and served as a means fo relax. Also it allowed her to live vicariously through the heroine of the story. Plus it served as a nice break from political texts, ugh. She took a gulp from the bottle, glasses be damned at this point. As the bubbly liquid went down, her mind thought of something she may have done that he may have not…

Well, there was something. She knew this detail from all the times Duo complained about this.

"Never have I ever punched Duo. Been tempted to, but never had the opportunity."

noheero

Heero made no effort to assist Relena with the champagne. Whether his stillness signified an obviousness to common manners or an outright intent to defy them, he remained unhelpful as she leaned in and reached over his lap.

Relena seemed like the sort of woman who got lost in books, but he'd never witnessed her love of literature for himself. What did she read while under the blankets of her canopy bed? "-Which books?" His question, though quiet, nearly cut off her counter. Their game was placed on pause for a polite interrogation. He would lose to her after his curiosity had been quelled.

Not before.

fmrdarlian

She had inherited a vast library from Sanq's palace, as well as her own budding library. There were vast selections on history and romance, as well as pre-colonial literature to choose from. The question he had posed had managed to take her off guard if only briefly. But she smiled, settling the bottle between them before clasping her hands together.

"I do unwind with trashy romance novels after a long day of work." - The admission fell freely, a sly grin tugging at the sides of her mouth. - "But I have enjoyed everything from The Man of La Mancha to crime novels. I also do enjoy L. T. Holbrook's Steadfast series… They're about this family stranded in another planet trying to make their way home."

She could speak of books for hours, if allowed. Feeling the pain of being in heels for a prolonged period of time, Relena kicked off her shoes. A sound of relief followed shortly.

"Sorry, torture devices had to come off."

noheero

Trashy romance novels.

He hadn't expected trashy romance novels. Their mention distracted from the rest of Relena's list. Those stories were graphic, weren't they? 'Romance' was a pretty kind term for what lurked between their pages.

"So, do they make it home? At the end of those Steadfast books?"

Heero was practiced enough to sustain a pokerface, even though he'd just been stabbed with a reminder of Relena's sexuality…and even though he was privately wondering about the pornographic content of paragraphs she'd read. He blinked down to witness the fall of her glossy shoes. They clattered against the marble floor like a pair of weapons. "You've got blisters."

Heero took a drink from the champagne bottle. Because he had punched Duo. Hard. A couple of times."Never have I ever played a musical instrument."

noheero

After-party

Heero's arrival had been a surprise to everyone. He hadn't been invited because no one had known where to send his invitation. By all accounts, he had no address. No phone number. No place of employment. For five years, he'd been a phantom. And, like a phantom, he'd made no effort to announce his presence at the Peacecraft Manor.

No one could recall exactly when he'd walked in or where he was during the course of the party. His attendance had circulated like a rumor and, while Relena was certain she'd caught several glimpses of him, the crowd always seemed to wash him away before she could be sure.

Eventually, the music died. The celebration thinned until even her closest friends pardoned themselves with hugs and kind words. Relena was left alone amidst beautiful wreckage. Streamers littered the floor alongside white rose petals and folded chiffon decor.

He revealed himself then, her starry prince. Heero was lingering quietly on the loveseat beyond her ballroom. While most of his being was hidden behind a marble pillar, his legs were visible from the dance floor - long and straight in their denim jeans. He wore sneakers to spite the occasion's formality.

fmrdarlian

A soft chortle at his wisecracks followed. Relena's arms rested against her sides, her head turning a slight left to showcase she was paying attention. "I am sure we had something better than crackers for you to eat. Unless someone ordered caviar again…" She remarked, a visible distaste for caviar noticeable by the harsher tone.

Relena's introspection kicked in when she studied Heero's changed self. She'd make no comment on outward appearances, focusing instead on noting the tranquility that seemed to claim Heero's life. She felt proud of the man he'd become, of the adjustments in his life after the war.

How much healthier Heero appeared to be.

"I think calling it an after-party is the right thing," She commented, wringing her hands into her gathered skirts. - "Personally I would call this catching up."

The dress Relena had worn was an ombre color, settling between reds and oranges. It was reminiscent of the dawn, warm and unlike her usual choices of blues and earthly tones. A fashion risk that put her in the spotlight. Secretly, Relena loathed the dress and could not wait to get out of it's constrictive bodice and into her loungewear.

Relena's eyebrow quirked, bemusedly at the mention of a game. "Alright Heero, you have my full interest. What's the name of the game?"

noheero

Catching up.

She was right. That was exactly what they were doing.

"The name of the game is Never Have I Ever…and it's rules are very simple." Heero turned his knees towards her, which subsequently angled his chest in the same direction. Relena had obtained his full interest as well.

"I'll tell you something that I've never done. If you've done it, you lose. You'll hit me with a similar assumption. If I've done something that you haven't, I lose." But lose what? He glanced towards the antique table that bordered their legs. A bottle of champagne had been abandoned on it's surface by long-gone-guests. "Let's wager our sobriety."

fmrdarlian

Relena had never played Never Have I Ever, but one could suppose that is what happens when one trades in their teen years for the life she had. But unlike the others, Relena had done so not just due to circumstance but rather because it became her calling. Moments like these however, gave a glimpse to what it could have been.

"I'll take the wager," She responded, glad for the opportunity. Throughout the party, Relena had stuck with water as a precaution. - "So when we lose, does the losing party take a drink of the champagne?"

The bottle seemed still full, discarded probably when the celebrations came to a close. It didn't matter right now, as exhuberant as Relena felt.

"Since you know the rules of the game, why don't you begin?"

noheero

'…does the losing party take a drink of the champagne?'

"Yes. That's right." Relena caught on quick. Even at fifteen, she'd required a minimal level of explanation before drawing conclusions. It was good to see that she had retained that sharpness and that five years of relentless pampering had done nothing to dissuade her from a challenge.

"Roger that." Heero agreed quietly before letting a pause drift between them. He was thinking. There were obvious differences he could use to his advantage, but obvious differences wouldn't end in satisfaction. This game was best played by examining little details - The sort that seemed insignificant until conversation exposed their intimacy.

"Never have I ever read a work of fiction."

fmrdarlian

Oh she could not believe that he'd gone straight for her love of cheap paperback novels! Granted, that love of novels had saved her backside once when she'd hit the realization at fifteen that Heero was meaning to kill her for knowing his secret. Not that you know, he has gone through on said promise… But best not to metion any of that.

"That," She began, reaching for the bottle of champagne - "has been a fact of life since I was young."

It kept her out of trouble and served as a means fo relax. Also it allowed her to live vicariously through the heroine of the story. Plus it served as a nice break from political texts, ugh. She took a gulp from the bottle, glasses be damned at this point. As the bubbly liquid went down, her mind thought of something she may have done that he may have not…

Well, there was something. She knew this detail from all the times Duo complained about this.

"Never have I ever punched Duo. Been tempted to, but never had the opportunity."

noheero

Heero made no effort to assist Relena with the champagne. Whether his stillness signified an obviousness to common manners or an outright intent to defy them, he remained unhelpful as she leaned in and reached over his lap.

Relena seemed like the sort of woman who got lost in books, but he'd never witnessed her love of literature for himself. What did she read while under the blankets of her canopy bed? "-Which books?" His question, though quiet, nearly cut off her counter. Their game was placed on pause for a polite interrogation. He would lose to her after his curiosity had been quelled.

Not before.

fmrdarlian

She had inherited a vast library from Sanq's palace, as well as her own budding library. There were vast selections on history and romance, as well as pre-colonial literature to choose from. The question he had posed had managed to take her off guard if only briefly. But she smiled, settling the bottle between them before clasping her hands together.

"I do unwind with trashy romance novels after a long day of work." - The admission fell freely, a sly grin tugging at the sides of her mouth. - "But I have enjoyed everything from The Man of La Mancha to crime novels. I also do enjoy L. T. Holbrook's Steadfast series… They're about this family stranded in another planet trying to make their way home."

She could speak of books for hours, if allowed. Feeling the pain of being in heels for a prolonged period of time, Relena kicked off her shoes. A sound of relief followed shortly.

"Sorry, torture devices had to come off."

noheero

Trashy romance novels.

He hadn't expected trashy romance novels. Their mention distracted from the rest of Relena's list. Those stories were graphic, weren't they? 'Romance' was a pretty kind term for what lurked between their pages.

"So, do they make it home? At the end of those Steadfast books?"

Heero was practiced enough to sustain a pokerface, even though he'd just been stabbed with a reminder of Relena's sexuality…and even though he was privately wondering about the pornographic content of paragraphs she'd read. He blinked down to witness the fall of her glossy shoes. They clattered against the marble floor like a pair of weapons. "You've got blisters."

Heero took a drink from the champagne bottle. Because he had punched Duo. Hard. A couple of times."Never have I ever played a musical instrument."

fmrdarlian

"They are about to, the next book should be the one where they finally make it to Earth."

She awaited the book's release, but it would take at least six more months from what the publishers had announced in the press. Now, Relena wasn't as naive as she'd once been and she could tell there had been some shifts in Heero's body language. Whoops, she hadn't meant to throw him off at all.

Years of being around some of the ESUN's "most powerful" men had taught her to read body language. That and Quatre.

"You've got blisters."

"I'll get them handled before bed." She said, offering a reassuring smile. It was territory that came with high heels and long events such as these. Now she had to wonder what counted as playing a musical instrument…

Relena could read and write music, but her abilities as a piano player had diminished significantly. Out of practice, given she hadn't time to pursue music. Maybe she should take it up again, as a healthy hobby. Besides romance novels, you know? Oh and cooking.

Taking the bottle, Relena took a swig and settled it between them.

"Never have I ever," She paused, trying to come up with something that wasn't common knowledge or that could sour the moment. - "gone skinny dipping on a dare. That would be oh so catasthropic."

One could tell the sarcasm on the last part, a clear reference to the PR team who discouraged any 'fun'.

noheero

It took Heero a moment to process her statement. After he had, he broke into laughter. It moved through him, rather than out of him. His shoulders shook. A wry smile stained his mouth.

"Take another drink."

Heero's eyes made their way back to her heel-bitten feet as she complied. "No one had to dare me. I'd strip down and bathe whenever I could. I lived in my cockpit. Cockpits start to smell like their pilots after a while."

Relena embraced her defeat with a single, delicate swallow. Heero's focus moved to her champagne soaked lips. They were shimmering. Still wet. "Never have I ever…received a marriage proposal."

After Party

'Never have I ever been arrested.'

He lifted the bottle, but hesitated before drinking. "…You won't find evidence of that in any database." He conceded anyway, tipping the bottle to discretely sip champagne through his teeth. He still had a habit of looking tense. Even though they were immersed in a game, his eyes had locked themselves on Relena. Their severity hinted at contemplation.

"Are you turning red because you've had too much to drink? Or because of my last question?"

noheero

After Party

'Never have I ever been arrested.'

He lifted the bottle, but hesitated before drinking. "…You won't find evidence of that in any database." He conceded anyway, tipping the bottle to discretely sip champagne through his teeth. He still had a habit of looking tense. Even though they were immersed in a game, his eyes had locked themselves on Relena. Their severity hinted at contemplation.

"Are you turning red because you've had too much to drink? Or because of my last question?"

fmrdarlian

"Of course we can't find evidence."

She followed with a wink and knowing look. If anyone on Earth was meant to cover their tracks, it was the former pilots. Heero just so happened to excel at hiding himself (or so he thought, considering how Relena was always able to find him throughout the war).

The blush intensified, Relena was accustomed to being called out on political manners. Hardly did the "call out" occur in her personal life. Pushing down an imaginary gulp, Relena could tell her hands were wringing the skirts of her dress out of nervous habits.

"My tolerance is fine," She admitted, leaning against the wall in order to relieve her back from leaning forward too much. - "The question just threw me off. I'm not used to answering without a publicist."

A hard truth and a sense of reprieve to actually place her trust in someone. Granted, that would be taken as a sign of naivety in Relena's part if one was an outsider looking into the situation. A feeling of relief overcame her, showcasing itself in the way her shoulders went from slouching to straightening some. - "It's nice to be able to speak candidly. I don't often get a chance to."

It also may be the fact there is alcohol involved, Relena.

In vino, veritas.

"Also, take your drink."

noheero

Relena resembled her youth, just for a moment. Whether it was the way she'd pressed her back to the wall or the way she'd argued her sobriety, a shadow of her stubborn fifteen-year-old-self became visible. And, against his will, Heero found it charming.

His demeanor eased too. He carried out her order; making up for his tentative sip by lifting his chin and swallowing heartily. Relena would have a front row seat to the reflexive motion of his throat. Heero did not set the bottle back on the cushion between them after finishing. Instead, he rested its bottom against one if his thighs and kept a steady grip on it's neck.

"How many proposals?"

noheero

After Party

'Never have I ever been arrested.'

He lifted the bottle, but hesitated before drinking. "…You won't find evidence of that in any database." He conceded anyway, tipping the bottle to discretely sip champagne through his teeth. He still had a habit of looking tense. Even though they were immersed in a game, his eyes had locked themselves on Relena. Their severity hinted at contemplation.

"Are you turning red because you've had too much to drink? Or because of my last question?"

fmrdarlian

"Of course we can't find evidence."

She followed with a wink and knowing look. If anyone on Earth was meant to cover their tracks, it was the former pilots. Heero just so happened to excel at hiding himself (or so he thought, considering how Relena was always able to find him throughout the war).

The blush intensified, Relena was accustomed to being called out on political manners. Hardly did the "call out" occur in her personal life. Pushing down an imaginary gulp, Relena could tell her hands were wringing the skirts of her dress out of nervous habits.

"My tolerance is fine," She admitted, leaning against the wall in order to relieve her back from leaning forward too much. - "The question just threw me off. I'm not used to answering without a publicist."

A hard truth and a sense of reprieve to actually place her trust in someone. Granted, that would be taken as a sign of naivety in Relena's part if one was an outsider looking into the situation. A feeling of relief overcame her, showcasing itself in the way her shoulders went from slouching to straightening some. - "It's nice to be able to speak candidly. I don't often get a chance to."

It also may be the fact there is alcohol involved, Relena.

In vino, veritas.

"Also, take your drink."

noheero

Relena resembled her youth, just for a moment. Whether it was the way she'd pressed her back to the wall or the way she'd argued her sobriety, a shadow of her stubborn fifteen-year-old-self became visible. And, against his will, Heero found it charming.

His demeanor eased too. He carried out her order; making up for his tentative sip by lifting his chin and swallowing heartily. Relena would have a front row seat to the reflexive motion of his throat. Heero did not set the bottle back on the cushion between them after finishing. Instead, he rested its bottom against one if his thighs and kept a steady grip on it's neck.

"How many proposals?"

fmrdarlian

Relena blinked, trying to get her thoughts in order. There was a moment where she'd lost her train of thoughts to admiring the sight before her. The last time they had been this relaxed, it'd been the moments before Heero had pushed her away in order to go fight one last time. It'd been a moment of intensity, albeit tender in it's own rights. It'd been also the same night she'd placed her full faith in him. The same faith that she would display in the Presidential bunker during Mariemeia's rebellion, unbridled and accepting that one wrong calculation would have meant her death that night.

But now, she had to place that faith and trust into answering these questions, lower her well strung emotional guard.

"Three" She admitted confused by the fact Heero wanted to even know about those details. "The first two were people Romefeller tried throwing my way when I was their "guest" of subversion." Sarcasm dripped from her words on the last bit. - "You know Aristocrats, if they can't detain it they either marry the dissident off into someone who can put a lid over the situation, or they savagely bomb their homeland."

noheero

Bomb their homeland, sure. But an arranged marriage? It had never occurred to him. He didn't know the tactics of Aristocracy. He'd been on the outskirts of its greasy culture. An honest man - an honest terrorist.

"And the third?"

He wasn't going to let it go. Like an eager dog, sinking its teeth into a prime cut of meat, Heero hungered for the answer's entirety. He waited with all the patience of stone. Unmovable and silent until Relena looked down at her well-rung dress.

"Should we call your publicist?" Gentle mockery. Heero's words served as a reminder. This was a conversation between two, free people. Her words wouldn't reach a newspaper or be mauled by misinterpretation. They would be heard…and that was all.

noheero

After Party

'Never have I ever been arrested.'

He lifted the bottle, but hesitated before drinking. "…You won't find evidence of that in any database." He conceded anyway, tipping the bottle to discretely sip champagne through his teeth. He still had a habit of looking tense. Even though they were immersed in a game, his eyes had locked themselves on Relena. Their severity hinted at contemplation.

"Are you turning red because you've had too much to drink? Or because of my last question?"

fmrdarlian

"Of course we can't find evidence."

She followed with a wink and knowing look. If anyone on Earth was meant to cover their tracks, it was the former pilots. Heero just so happened to excel at hiding himself (or so he thought, considering how Relena was always able to find him throughout the war).

The blush intensified, Relena was accustomed to being called out on political manners. Hardly did the "call out" occur in her personal life. Pushing down an imaginary gulp, Relena could tell her hands were wringing the skirts of her dress out of nervous habits.

"My tolerance is fine," She admitted, leaning against the wall in order to relieve her back from leaning forward too much. - "The question just threw me off. I'm not used to answering without a publicist."

A hard truth and a sense of reprieve to actually place her trust in someone. Granted, that would be taken as a sign of naivety in Relena's part if one was an outsider looking into the situation. A feeling of relief overcame her, showcasing itself in the way her shoulders went from slouching to straightening some. - "It's nice to be able to speak candidly. I don't often get a chance to."

It also may be the fact there is alcohol involved, Relena.

In vino, veritas.

"Also, take your drink."

noheero

Relena resembled her youth, just for a moment. Whether it was the way she'd pressed her back to the wall or the way she'd argued her sobriety, a shadow of her stubborn fifteen-year-old-self became visible. And, against his will, Heero found it charming.

His demeanor eased too. He carried out her order; making up for his tentative sip by lifting his chin and swallowing heartily. Relena would have a front row seat to the reflexive motion of his throat. Heero did not set the bottle back on the cushion between them after finishing. Instead, he rested its bottom against one if his thighs and kept a steady grip on it's neck.

"How many proposals?"

fmrdarlian

Relena blinked, trying to get her thoughts in order. There was a moment where she'd lost her train of thoughts to admiring the sight before her. The last time they had been this relaxed, it'd been the moments before Heero had pushed her away in order to go fight one last time. It'd been a moment of intensity, albeit tender in it's own rights. It'd been also the same night she'd placed her full faith in him. The same faith that she would display in the Presidential bunker during Mariemeia's rebellion, unbridled and accepting that one wrong calculation would have meant her death that night.

But now, she had to place that faith and trust into answering these questions, lower her well strung emotional guard.

"Three" She admitted confused by the fact Heero wanted to even know about those details. "The first two were people Romefeller tried throwing my way when I was their "guest" of subversion." Sarcasm dripped from her words on the last bit. - "You know Aristocrats, if they can't detain it they either marry the dissident off into someone who can put a lid over the situation, or they savagely bomb their homeland."

noheero

Bomb their homeland, sure. But an arranged marriage? It had never occurred to him. He didn't know the tactics of Aristocracy. He'd been on the outskirts of its greasy culture. An honest man - an honest terrorist.

"And the third?"

He wasn't going to let it go. Like an eager dog, sinking its teeth into a prime cut of meat, Heero hungered for the answer's entirety. He waited with all the patience of stone. Unmovable and silent until Relena looked down at her well-rung dress.

"Should we call your publicist?" Gentle mockery. Heero's words served as a reminder. This was a conversation between two, free people. Her words wouldn't reach a newspaper or be mauled by misinterpretation. They would be heard…and that was all.

fmrdarlian

Relena loathed to admit it to herself, but Treize taking over as Cheif Representative had been a god send in it's own right. He and Dorothy were able to get her away from the next machinations Duke Dermail had planned. Had it not been for Marquise Wayridge's warnings, Relena would have been ate alive in that arena.

But now Heero was throwing her off. The refreshing honesty and candor were things Relena missed these days. "She'll be too inibriated to give a statement." She winked playfully, mulling his question a bit further.

"The last one was Guinter."

She drew a breath, taking a moment to gage Heero's body language. His determination to find out was endearing to her. "I wish him the best in life, he is a remarkable man. Just, it wasn't going to work out."

A fond smile followed that statement.

"What about you? Anyone special in your life?"

noheero

Her publicity joke earned a smile. To strangers, Heero's curve of mouth would have been scarcely detectable; just a vague warmth beneath his surface. It was a neutral brand of kindness that remained painted on at the mention of Guinter. Relena would receive no insight into Heero's thoughts on her romantic prospects.

He failed to voice sympathy regarding her rejection of marriage. And he did not enthusiastically agree with Guinter's remarkablity, as so many of her gold-plated acquaintances had done before- interrupting, giving unwanted advice and assuming her bare ring finger was tragic. All were appropriate reactions in their world of gossip and crystal wineglasses, but Heero simply swallowed the information in silence. With the help of bottled champagne.

'Anyone special in your life?'

"I found a cat."

fmrdarlian

Relena made no comment on how Heero chose to handle the information. It was not her place, but it piqued her curiosity. Filing that away, Relena wondered if she should dare ask what this information mattered for? They were from the past, things she had moved on from because there was no sense on dwelling in said things. Instead, Relena focused on the fact there hadn't been another question and just as she was about to say it Heero mentioned having found a cat.

With a beaming smile, Relena excitedly asked: "Have you, now? Have you named your cat, then?"

She adored animals, had her life not turned the way it had - she would have studied to become a veterinarian. And if it weren't for her constant travel schedule, Relena was sure she would have probably be accompanied by either a Mamalute or Samoyed.

"Or are you just calling the poor thing "Cat."?"

noheero

Spot on.

His cat's name was 'Cat.' Nickname: 'Kitty, Kitty.' Heero stared blankly back at Relena. He'd meant to give the kitten a real name at some point, but. That had never happened. Names just didn't seem all that important…until moments like these.

"I considered calling it Trash because I found it in a garbage bin."

fmrdarlian

Relena made no comment on how Heero chose to handle the information. It was not her place, but it piqued her curiosity. Filing that away, Relena wondered if she should dare ask what this information mattered for? They were from the past, things she had moved on from because there was no sense on dwelling in said things. Instead, Relena focused on the fact there hadn't been another question and just as she was about to say it Heero mentioned having found a cat.

With a beaming smile, Relena excitedly asked: "Have you, now? Have you named your cat, then?"

She adored animals, had her life not turned the way it had - she would have studied to become a veterinarian. And if it weren't for her constant travel schedule, Relena was sure she would have probably be accompanied by either a Mamalute or Samoyed.

"Or are you just calling the poor thing "Cat."?"

noheero

Spot on.

His cat's name was 'Cat.' Nickname: 'Kitty, Kitty.' Heero stared blankly back at Relena. He'd meant to give the kitten a real name at some point, but. That had never happened. Names just didn't seem all that important…until moments like these.

"I considered calling it Trash because I found it in a garbage bin."

fmrdarlian

"That's just cruel," Relena mused, a wince from the ache in her legs. "Wait, before I suggest a name, is the cat male or female? I mean…I was gonna suggest Samsie for a name. "

For a moment she seemed blinking, thinking erratically until she reached for the bottle. She was parched, and happy. Actually, she was a myriad of emotions that swirled all at once.

"I am glad you found company. Animals soothe the soul, you know?"

noheero

He nodded as she helped herself to more of their dull, but plentiful beverage. "It's a she. Samsie will work." It was a nice name to say- playful, which suited his feline roommate fine.

Relena's soreness was not overlooked. Heero's eyes followed as she absently soothed one ankle with her free hand. He held out his own, as if he expected her to drop a treasure into his palm. "Let me." Because he could sooth that pain. Because her stockings looked soft to the touch. And maybe, because his inhibitions had just been doused in drink.

"It's your turn, you know." There was a smirk on the edge of his voice. It didn't show, but it was there. If they didn't stay focused, the bottle would be emptied without accomplishment and while he liked the idea of a tipsy Miss Peacecraft, he didn't want to waste an opportunity to interrogate her.

fmrdarlian

Relena made no comment on how Heero chose to handle the information. It was not her place, but it piqued her curiosity. Filing that away, Relena wondered if she should dare ask what this information mattered for? They were from the past, things she had moved on from because there was no sense on dwelling in said things. Instead, Relena focused on the fact there hadn't been another question and just as she was about to say it Heero mentioned having found a cat.

With a beaming smile, Relena excitedly asked: "Have you, now? Have you named your cat, then?"

She adored animals, had her life not turned the way it had - she would have studied to become a veterinarian. And if it weren't for her constant travel schedule, Relena was sure she would have probably be accompanied by either a Mamalute or Samoyed.

"Or are you just calling the poor thing "Cat."?"

noheero

Spot on.

His cat's name was 'Cat.' Nickname: 'Kitty, Kitty.' Heero stared blankly back at Relena. He'd meant to give the kitten a real name at some point, but. That had never happened. Names just didn't seem all that important…until moments like these.

"I considered calling it Trash because I found it in a garbage bin."

fmrdarlian

"That's just cruel," Relena mused, a wince from the ache in her legs. "Wait, before I suggest a name, is the cat male or female? I mean…I was gonna suggest Samsie for a name. "

For a moment she seemed blinking, thinking erratically until she reached for the bottle. She was parched, and happy. Actually, she was a myriad of emotions that swirled all at once.

"I am glad you found company. Animals soothe the soul, you know?"

noheero

He nodded as she helped herself to more of their dull, but plentiful beverage. "It's a she. Samsie will work." It was a nice name to say- playful, which suited his feline roommate fine.

Relena's soreness was not overlooked. Heero's eyes followed as she absently soothed one ankle with her free hand. He held out his own, as if he expected her to drop a treasure into his palm. "Let me." Because he could sooth that pain. Because her stockings looked soft to the touch. And maybe, because his inhibitions had just been doused in drink.

"It's your turn, you know." There was a smirk on the edge of his voice. It didn't show, but it was there. If they didn't stay focused, the bottle would be emptied without accomplishment and while he liked the idea of a tipsy Miss Peacecraft, he didn't want to waste an opportunity to interrogate her.

fmrdarlian

"Well, I look forward to meeting Samsie, then."

Relena moved her leg, giving way for Heero to massage away the soreness. Her breath hitched the moment she'd felt his fingers touch over a blister, another wince making way as she joked: "Maybe I should have switched to vodka, it would make this painless."

Her eyebrow quirked at the reminder. A few ideas swirled in her head when she made a face, the equivalent of a fictional lightbulb showing over her head. "Never have I ever disappeared for a prolonged period of time."

Two could play this game, right?

noheero

"This is the third time I've drank. I think champagne is fine."

He held her leg delicately between his hands. Their touch burned through her tights, drawing out aches to spite massaging a bit-too-carefully. Heero had summoned great focus the moment she'd slipped her ankle to him. He could have been disabling a bomb or navigating a complex data system with the expression he exhibited and yet, there was uncertainty in the way his fingers plucked at her pain. Each time Relena flinched, he paused. One intermission would be extended to accommodate her question.

He was known for his 'prolonged disappearances.' Heero's eyes lifted to Relena's before he straightened up and accepted his loss. Her calf would be left to rest over his knees. "But you could. If you wanted to." His index finger pointed thoughtfully at her while the rest of his grip supported the champagne bottle. He would hand it back to her immediately after drinking in order to continue care. Heero's hands never crossed the threshold of her knee. They respectfully confined themselves to her lower leg, foot and ankle. "Never have I ever had a sibling."

fmrdarlian

Relena made no comment on how Heero chose to handle the information. It was not her place, but it piqued her curiosity. Filing that away, Relena wondered if she should dare ask what this information mattered for? They were from the past, things she had moved on from because there was no sense on dwelling in said things. Instead, Relena focused on the fact there hadn't been another question and just as she was about to say it Heero mentioned having found a cat.

With a beaming smile, Relena excitedly asked: "Have you, now? Have you named your cat, then?"

She adored animals, had her life not turned the way it had - she would have studied to become a veterinarian. And if it weren't for her constant travel schedule, Relena was sure she would have probably be accompanied by either a Mamalute or Samoyed.

"Or are you just calling the poor thing "Cat."?"

noheero

Spot on.

His cat's name was 'Cat.' Nickname: 'Kitty, Kitty.' Heero stared blankly back at Relena. He'd meant to give the kitten a real name at some point, but. That had never happened. Names just didn't seem all that important…until moments like these.

"I considered calling it Trash because I found it in a garbage bin."

fmrdarlian

"That's just cruel," Relena mused, a wince from the ache in her legs. "Wait, before I suggest a name, is the cat male or female? I mean…I was gonna suggest Samsie for a name. "

For a moment she seemed blinking, thinking erratically until she reached for the bottle. She was parched, and happy. Actually, she was a myriad of emotions that swirled all at once.

"I am glad you found company. Animals soothe the soul, you know?"

noheero

He nodded as she helped herself to more of their dull, but plentiful beverage. "It's a she. Samsie will work." It was a nice name to say- playful, which suited his feline roommate fine.

Relena's soreness was not overlooked. Heero's eyes followed as she absently soothed one ankle with her free hand. He held out his own, as if he expected her to drop a treasure into his palm. "Let me." Because he could sooth that pain. Because her stockings looked soft to the touch. And maybe, because his inhibitions had just been doused in drink.

"It's your turn, you know." There was a smirk on the edge of his voice. It didn't show, but it was there. If they didn't stay focused, the bottle would be emptied without accomplishment and while he liked the idea of a tipsy Miss Peacecraft, he didn't want to waste an opportunity to interrogate her.

fmrdarlian

"Well, I look forward to meeting Samsie, then."

Relena moved her leg, giving way for Heero to massage away the soreness. Her breath hitched the moment she'd felt his fingers touch over a blister, another wince making way as she joked: "Maybe I should have switched to vodka, it would make this painless."

Her eyebrow quirked at the reminder. A few ideas swirled in her head when she made a face, the equivalent of a fictional lightbulb showing over her head. "Never have I ever disappeared for a prolonged period of time."

Two could play this game, right?

noheero

"This is the third time I've drank. I think champagne is fine."

He held her leg delicately between his hands. Their touch burned through her tights, drawing out aches to spite massaging a bit-too-carefully. Heero had summoned great focus the moment she'd slipped her ankle to him. He could have been disabling a bomb or navigating a complex data system with the expression he exhibited and yet, there was uncertainty in the way his fingers plucked at her pain. Each time Relena flinched, he paused. One intermission would be extended to accommodate her question.

He was known for his 'prolonged disappearances.' Heero's eyes lifted to Relena's before he straightened up and accepted his loss. Her calf would be left to rest over his knees. "But you could. If you wanted to." His index finger pointed thoughtfully at her while the rest of his grip supported the champagne bottle. He would hand it back to her immediately after drinking in order to continue care. Heero's hands never crossed the threshold of her knee. They respectfully confined themselves to her lower leg, foot and ankle. "Never have I ever had a sibling."

fmrdarlian

Could she disappear with reckless abandon, be anonymous if only for a little while? Absolutely. Would she be allowed to? Who knew. She was a public official, her life was not her own fully. Closing her eyes briefly, she imagined what it would feel like.

To run away, to be free and be herself. Truth was she envied Heero's ability to shed away the madness and carry onward. Relena was just…

"I would love to," She blurted the truth. "I would love to have that tiny window of anonyminity and be myself for a little while. To sprint in the grass, to lay under the sun… To bathe in the ocean. So many thing I miss doing."

A wry look followed, as she felt her fingers link with Heero's. With her free hand, she took the next gulp of champagne. "I may have a sibling…but does it really count when I have more communication with Noin than I have ever had with him? Milliardo… He made his choice long ago. He rather have a hologram see to me, than face me. It's almost like having nothing at all."

Relena hadn't revealed this to anyone else, feeling vulnerable the moment the words left her mouth.

"Never have I ever had a hangover."

noheero

"You're working on that now, though."

Her turn felt like a decoy.

Relena moved along so quickly, never pausing to discuss the challenges between them. Maybe it was a habit of her breeding: Political discretion - Answer, but never with too much detail. It all went back to that publicist.

Her face had contorted around the name 'Milliardo.' It had tightened with a bitterness that must have hurt and made Heero glad that he had never suffered any siblings. What was it like to share someones blood, but not their ideals? Hard, probably.

Hard enough to make the bottle notably lighter.

"I've only had one hangover." He looked down at the champagne label. Not because he was interested, but because the aftermath of his last question was still in Relena's eyes. If he had killed Zechs during the war, would that have prevented her pain tonight?

"Maxwell's fault. He taught me this game. We drank. I lost." It had taken him until morning to figure out he was being interrogated. Heero had been stupid that night – drunk on more than alcohol. Drunk on the idea that he could start a normal life and make normal mistakes. Have normal friendships.

"I'm not surprised you've never had one. You probably have a drink with dinner, but never this much, Right? If I lived in the public eye, I wouldn't want to make any mistakes. Alcohol always leads to mistakes."

With that, he took his destined gulp.

fmrdarlian

"Maybe I am, but it'd be a nice change of pace."

In part, Relena thought of the past. Of Antartica and the words she'd muttered, but had done so in such ignorance. What if Heero hadn't defied her and if Ocht's search party hadn't shown up when they had? What if Zechs had died that day at Heero's hand? It'd been during a chaotic time, after the deaths of the Alliance leaders and the entire world had been upended into chaos and a new rule of Oz and Romefeller. There were no words to truly describe how much of an awakening that day had.

Looking back on it, what if she had died that day?

Pagan's remarkable skills and time as an official member of the Sanq Peacekeeping Forces had been sharper than ever in his old age. But even the best could succumb to a miscalculation, as she'd learned over the years. In her sessions with her therapist, Relena came to the realization that part of her motivation to come out to read Madam Noventa's letter had risen from a place of grief and recklessness at the loss of her (known) Father figure. Pushing away some hair from her face, she really took in on Heero's answer.

The pained look had dissipated from her, replaced by a curious one instead.

"You're correct about that, I do have a drink with dinner. Limited ones at social functions like these…" She cocked her head towards the unruly mess around them. - "But get me together with true friends and apparently I can live up to my Nordic heritage. The only mistake I make is not making time to actually enjoy said friends. I really should take the hint."

A laugh followed that, the image of Relena Peacecraft drunk like a Viking came to mind. Actually…there should be a drinking horn somewhere around the house.

"Besides discovering alcohol, what else have you discovered in your travels?"

noheero

Heero echoed Relena's laugh. Though he hadn't shared in her mental imagery of helms and drinking horns, her delight had tickled through him with the same potency of alcohol. He was feeling light; good enough to give her a glint of teeth.

His assumption about her alcohol tolerance (or lack thereof) may have been correct, but it had also been arrogant. He was no better. Heero was tipsy. "Nordic what? Why-is that funny? Relena," His confusion trapped them in a laughing match. Relena beamed while her guest displayed unpracticed humor.

Eventually, their elation quieted to shaking shoulders and contented hums. Heero cleared his throat. Then coughed against a closed fist in an attempt to recapture his sobriety. He still didn't get the joke, but he'd enjoyed her response to it.

"Construction, mostly. Odd jobs, odd apartments, odd people." He would cut her off before she could comment on the dysfunctional details of his adult life. "Would you really leave? If you had the opportunity, would you abandon your position here?"

fmrdarlian

"Maybe I am, but it'd be a nice change of pace."

In part, Relena thought of the past. Of Antartica and the words she'd muttered, but had done so in such ignorance. What if Heero hadn't defied her and if Ocht's search party hadn't shown up when they had? What if Zechs had died that day at Heero's hand? It'd been during a chaotic time, after the deaths of the Alliance leaders and the entire world had been upended into chaos and a new rule of Oz and Romefeller. There were no words to truly describe how much of an awakening that day had.

Looking back on it, what if she had died that day?

Pagan's remarkable skills and time as an official member of the Sanq Peacekeeping Forces had been sharper than ever in his old age. But even the best could succumb to a miscalculation, as she'd learned over the years. In her sessions with her therapist, Relena came to the realization that part of her motivation to come out to read Madam Noventa's letter had risen from a place of grief and recklessness at the loss of her (known) Father figure. Pushing away some hair from her face, she really took in on Heero's answer.

The pained look had dissipated from her, replaced by a curious one instead.

"You're correct about that, I do have a drink with dinner. Limited ones at social functions like these…" She cocked her head towards the unruly mess around them. - "But get me together with true friends and apparently I can live up to my Nordic heritage. The only mistake I make is not making time to actually enjoy said friends. I really should take the hint."

A laugh followed that, the image of Relena Peacecraft drunk like a Viking came to mind. Actually…there should be a drinking horn somewhere around the house.

"Besides discovering alcohol, what else have you discovered in your travels?"

noheero

Heero echoed Relena's laugh. Though he hadn't shared in her mental imagery of helms and drinking horns, her delight had tickled through him with the same potency of alcohol. He was feeling light; good enough to give her a glint of teeth.

His assumption about her alcohol tolerance (or lack thereof) may have been correct, but it had also been arrogant. He was no better. Heero was tipsy. "Nordic what? Why-is that funny? Relena," His confusion trapped them in a laughing match. Relena beamed while her guest displayed unpracticed humor.

Eventually, their elation quieted to shaking shoulders and contented hums. Heero cleared his throat. Then coughed against a closed fist in an attempt to recapture his sobriety. He still didn't get the joke, but he'd enjoyed her response to it.

"Construction, mostly. Odd jobs, odd apartments, odd people." He would cut her off before she could comment on the dysfunctional details of his adult life. "Would you really leave? If you had the opportunity, would you abandon your position here?"

fmrdarlian

"Nordic comes from Norse. The Norse were the original inhabitants of these lands in the old ages." - She gave a brief summary without really getting into too many details. Sanquian history was dated back to the founding of Sanq, within the borders of Denmark in the old settlement of Jarl Saquan. Hence the name Sanq Kingdom. But those were facts left for a time of much sobriety and not at this time where they were bubbly and giggly. - "Earth has a different concept than the Colonies about Heritage. They're too rooted in it."

"If I had to compare it to something, I'd say think of L5 Cluster. It was founded by the Long Clan and their heritage was ascendant from China."

It was perhaps the best way to put it. Considering her own conversations with Wufei in the past, regarding history, heritage and world views.

"I like the idea of you in construction, adding a hard hat to the boots and all." She paused with a sly grin at her horrible pun. "We spent too much time destroying, or aiding in the destruction of the very world we live in. To see everyone coming together to rebuild, or even outright replace the places destroyed is lovely. Plus, I never figured you to be able to stay in just one place. Your wanderlust has been a defining trait, considering the amount of time I spent in the war tracking you down on Madam Noventa's behalf. Mother chalked it up to a girl needing to grieve in her own way."

Then it came, the loaded question she'd been praying nobody else would ask. If Heero were anyone else, she'd lie, she'd come up with an excuse to avoid the whole thing. But in truth, Relena knew it would be a disservice to him to do any of the above.

"Absolutely. I always resented Father for his work and the lack of time we spent together." She waved a hand, sighing: "I find that I'm becoming the very person I resented. But much needs to still be done before I can say I'm done."

noheero

'…adding a hardhat to the boots and all.'

Heero peered down at his maize-colored shoes. They wore out every two years, or so. He'd always replaced them with the same, satisfactory brand. He remained quiet as Relena appraised his new occupation…and his old habits. He had never heard the term 'Wanderlust' before, but its meaning was easy to grasp. "Yeah," He answered idly, "The agency moves us from colony to colony and provides free room and board." A small, practical response. No mention of Relena's heritage or the grief that had plagued her past. He wasn't qualified to tackle those topics.

'I find that I'm becoming the very person I resented.'

He looked up as she finished speaking. "Don't resent the person you've become. You are adapting; fortifying yourself so that you can accomplish what lesser men have failed to do." The hand that had been resting on Relena's ankle lifted way, leaving it cold. Heero allowed it to drape over his knee instead. Something about the way his fingers fell, looked disgruntled. "Who you are now is as impressive as what you've done. I rebuild structures that already existed; structures that I broke. I'm just putting pieces back together, but you- you're building a peaceful future from scratch. Give yourself some credit for being strong enough to do that."

His correction left the ballroom a little too quiet. The pause that crept through thereafter was stiff. Finally, he submitted: "-Leave with me tomorrow morning." Heero's voice was still soft, but beneath it's tone rested a hungry confession. He wanted more time to stare, to talk, and to worship Relena Peacecraft. He wanted to rescue her from the very attributes that he had just praised.

Source: noheero


	2. Chapter 2

My Confession

"I'll pray for salvation and peace for ages" - Kamelot

"Attention Delegates, now that we have broken into the Earth's Atmosphere, we're taking a fast descent from the Thermosphere into the Mesosphere. Please remained fastened into your seats and continue to wear your protective gear. We should be touching ground within the next two hours."

The safety recording played as Relena adjusted the harness over her chest. Interplanetary Travel between Earth and Langrange points was always a war against several elements. She knew that upon touching Earth, she'd be subjected to the standard bone density testing and physical that came with a prolonged trip to the Colonies. Having been exposed to InterTravel since a tender age, she knew that the Space Port hospital would do their usual monitoring for her radiation levels, any abnormalities in her blood.

Relena understood she was at a larger risk for cancer, having been born a Terran and not possessing some of the evolved genetics present in Colonial Born Citizens. It was always a bitter reminder that her travels were cutting her life in half, according to her fellow politicians.

But they would deal with it as they could, Relena noted. She'd turned her head towards her companion and offered a kind smile.

"I'm glad you came along for the trip. I needed the support."

She'd been invited for a memorial service for a fellow Colonial Ambassador, Corinne Alberti. The elder Representative for the L3 Colony Cluster had been a friend of her father, the late Minister Darlian, and a staunch supporter of the Peacecraft Monarchy during her lifetime. There was just no way Relena could not go to Corinne's service.

"Even if you were, you know, in the Shadows."

Ah yes, because that was exactly how he operated. Never one to be in the lime light and Relena respected that. Though, she could always tease him…

"Any plans for when we get back Earthside?"

noheero

Her companion embodied the definition of stillness; remaining straight-faced and stiff-shouldered while being hugged by his harness. He'd automatically laid claim to the armrests on either side of his seat. It was a habit of piloting that left little room for Relena's comfort. His presence barricaded her from the shuttle's isle, as well as it's personnel. And maybe that had been the point – Heero Yuy, the impenetrable wall.

His eyes acknowledged Relena's voice before steering his face to follow suit. They immediately dropped to her sternum, where her harness was resting looser than it should have been. He was immune to the dip in her shirt and the feminine curve of her lapels. Yuy saw only a collection of polyester straps and steel buckles… that weren't being utilized correctly. He tilted to rectify the situation.

It was hard to tell if Miss Darlian refused to acknowledge her depletion or just had a habit of forgetting about it, but Heero had decided early on, not to remind her. She had plenty of personal physicians for that; a wealth of worried nutritionists and political associates that lectured her on the daily. They told her that she'd become pale and thin. They mentioned dizzy spells that Heero had yet to see. None of it sounded good, but Relena remained unperturbed.

"Your plans are my plans."

The shuttle surrendered to turbulence. Heero rested his head against the back of his seat. His fingers curled around the edges of each armrest – possessive and confident. He looked oddly comfortable amidst the quaking cabin. Slate-colored eyes returned to the front of their transport, but didn't seem set on examining anything in particular.

–

They were ushered into a limousine seconds after exiting Relena's shuttle, as was customary. Heero knew the next step: Miss Darlian would be subjected to a precautionary medical exam. He would wait in a small room for her to return. The details of her absence were burry – all he knew was that she usually came back exhausted and sore. He glanced at her as they bobbed gently in the car's backseat. There was no indication that she was dreading her hospital tradition… in fact, she seemed content to gaze out the window with her chin in her hand.

fmrdarlian

My Confession

"I'll pray for salvation and peace for ages" - Kamelot

"Attention Delegates, now that we have broken into the Earth's Atmosphere, we're taking a fast descent from the Thermosphere into the Mesosphere. Please remained fastened into your seats and continue to wear your protective gear. We should be touching ground within the next two hours."

The safety recording played as Relena adjusted the harness over her chest. Interplanetary Travel between Earth and Langrange points was always a war against several elements. She knew that upon touching Earth, she'd be subjected to the standard bone density testing and physical that came with a prolonged trip to the Colonies. Having been exposed to InterTravel since a tender age, she knew that the Space Port hospital would do their usual monitoring for her radiation levels, any abnormalities in her blood.

Relena understood she was at a larger risk for cancer, having been born a Terran and not possessing some of the evolved genetics present in Colonial Born Citizens. It was always a bitter reminder that her travels were cutting her life in half, according to her fellow politicians.

But they would deal with it as they could, Relena noted. She'd turned her head towards her companion and offered a kind smile.

"I'm glad you came along for the trip. I needed the support."

She'd been invited for a memorial service for a fellow Colonial Ambassador, Corinne Alberti. The elder Representative for the L3 Colony Cluster had been a friend of her father, the late Minister Darlian, and a staunch supporter of the Peacecraft Monarchy during her lifetime. There was just no way Relena could not go to Corinne's service.

"Even if you were, you know, in the Shadows."

Ah yes, because that was exactly how he operated. Never one to be in the lime light and Relena respected that. Though, she could always tease him…

"Any plans for when we get back Earthside?"

noheero

Her companion embodied the definition of stillness; remaining straight-faced and stiff-shouldered while being hugged by his harness. He'd automatically laid claim to the armrests on either side of his seat. It was a habit of piloting that left little room for Relena's comfort. His presence barricaded her from the shuttle's isle, as well as it's personnel. And maybe that had been the point – Heero Yuy, the impenetrable wall.

His eyes acknowledged Relena's voice before steering his face to follow suit. They immediately dropped to her sternum, where her harness was resting looser than it should have been. He was immune to the dip in her shirt and the feminine curve of her lapels. Yuy saw only a collection of polyester straps and steel buckles… that weren't being utilized correctly. He tilted to rectify the situation.

It was hard to tell if Miss Darlian refused to acknowledge her depletion or just had a habit of forgetting about it, but Heero had decided early on, not to remind her. She had plenty of personal physicians for that; a wealth of worried nutritionists and political associates that lectured her on the daily. They told her that she'd become pale and thin. They mentioned dizzy spells that Heero had yet to see. None of it sounded good, but Relena remained unperturbed.

"Your plans are my plans."

The shuttle surrendered to turbulence. Heero rested his head against the back of his seat. His fingers curled around the edges of each armrest – possessive and confident. He looked oddly comfortable amidst the quaking cabin. Slate-colored eyes returned to the front of their transport, but didn't seem set on examining anything in particular.

–

They were ushered into a limousine seconds after exiting Relena's shuttle, as was customary. Heero knew the next step: Miss Darlian would be subjected to a precautionary medical exam. He would wait in a small room for her to return. The details of her absence were burry – all he knew was that she usually came back exhausted and sore. He glanced at her as they bobbed gently in the car's backseat. There was no indication that she was dreading her hospital tradition… in fact, she seemed content to gaze out the window with her chin in her hand.

fmrdarlian

The exam was textbook, to her. The standard clinical questions, more questions about whether she was at current risk of a pregnancy. She balked and laughed at the insinuation of having a sex life. Once the appropiate scans and bloodwork were sent off, Relena casually turned her head to Heero.

"I was thinking a light lunch and maybe a movie."

She wanted to relax, get away from paperwork and get away from grieving. They waited for what seemed a long time when the doctor came along, a clean bill of health in hand and a reminder that she was underweight and needed to gain weight. Once they were out, she dodged Heero's gaze…

Once ushered back into the limousine, she turned towards Heero.

"I have been working on regaining the lost mass for a while. Accoring to my primary practioner, my metabolism is highly functional."

noheero

Heero was good at waiting. The medical office was hardly an obstacle. He listened to the nurses as they busied themselves and the physician's old singsong about 'stress being a killer'. He looked away whenever a feminine inquiry arose,

Her cycle,

Her womb,

These were topics he knew nothing about and listening to the intimate details of their existence felt a lot like eavesdropping. So, yuy focused on the computer in the corner of the room.

It was strange, accompanying Relena as a 'friend' when his mind could only register 'security.' she'd thanked him for his support and he'd felt that was the correct reason for his accompaniment…in a military sense.

–

'my metabolism is Highly Functional.'

Whether Relena knew it or not, she had a tendency to adopt the surrounding speech level. It was a brilliant habit, ensuring that she was always understood; always a peer. Today, she'd adopted Heero's - her statement was concise. Almost mechanical.

He nodded.

"I think lunch would be a good idea, then." He wasn't sure what she'd had for breakfast - or if she had eaten breakfast at all. They'd reunited that morning and promptly left for her shuttle. She'd been primed and polished before his arrival; a vision of professionalism.

"And after, you want…to see a movie?" It wasn't a followup offer as much as an attempt to verify her plans. Heero sounded mildly confused. His expression only emphasized this. Both of his brows had risen about their usual plain.

fmrdarlian

My Confession

"I'll pray for salvation and peace for ages" - Kamelot

"Attention Delegates, now that we have broken into the Earth's Atmosphere, we're taking a fast descent from the Thermosphere into the Mesosphere. Please remained fastened into your seats and continue to wear your protective gear. We should be touching ground within the next two hours."

The safety recording played as Relena adjusted the harness over her chest. Interplanetary Travel between Earth and Langrange points was always a war against several elements. She knew that upon touching Earth, she'd be subjected to the standard bone density testing and physical that came with a prolonged trip to the Colonies. Having been exposed to InterTravel since a tender age, she knew that the Space Port hospital would do their usual monitoring for her radiation levels, any abnormalities in her blood.

Relena understood she was at a larger risk for cancer, having been born a Terran and not possessing some of the evolved genetics present in Colonial Born Citizens. It was always a bitter reminder that her travels were cutting her life in half, according to her fellow politicians.

But they would deal with it as they could, Relena noted. She'd turned her head towards her companion and offered a kind smile.

"I'm glad you came along for the trip. I needed the support."

She'd been invited for a memorial service for a fellow Colonial Ambassador, Corinne Alberti. The elder Representative for the L3 Colony Cluster had been a friend of her father, the late Minister Darlian, and a staunch supporter of the Peacecraft Monarchy during her lifetime. There was just no way Relena could not go to Corinne's service.

"Even if you were, you know, in the Shadows."

Ah yes, because that was exactly how he operated. Never one to be in the lime light and Relena respected that. Though, she could always tease him…

"Any plans for when we get back Earthside?"

noheero

Her companion embodied the definition of stillness; remaining straight-faced and stiff-shouldered while being hugged by his harness. He'd automatically laid claim to the armrests on either side of his seat. It was a habit of piloting that left little room for Relena's comfort. His presence barricaded her from the shuttle's isle, as well as it's personnel. And maybe that had been the point – Heero Yuy, the impenetrable wall.

His eyes acknowledged Relena's voice before steering his face to follow suit. They immediately dropped to her sternum, where her harness was resting looser than it should have been. He was immune to the dip in her shirt and the feminine curve of her lapels. Yuy saw only a collection of polyester straps and steel buckles… that weren't being utilized correctly. He tilted to rectify the situation.

It was hard to tell if Miss Darlian refused to acknowledge her depletion or just had a habit of forgetting about it, but Heero had decided early on, not to remind her. She had plenty of personal physicians for that; a wealth of worried nutritionists and political associates that lectured her on the daily. They told her that she'd become pale and thin. They mentioned dizzy spells that Heero had yet to see. None of it sounded good, but Relena remained unperturbed.

"Your plans are my plans."

The shuttle surrendered to turbulence. Heero rested his head against the back of his seat. His fingers curled around the edges of each armrest – possessive and confident. He looked oddly comfortable amidst the quaking cabin. Slate-colored eyes returned to the front of their transport, but didn't seem set on examining anything in particular.

–

They were ushered into a limousine seconds after exiting Relena's shuttle, as was customary. Heero knew the next step: Miss Darlian would be subjected to a precautionary medical exam. He would wait in a small room for her to return. The details of her absence were burry – all he knew was that she usually came back exhausted and sore. He glanced at her as they bobbed gently in the car's backseat. There was no indication that she was dreading her hospital tradition… in fact, she seemed content to gaze out the window with her chin in her hand.

fmrdarlian

The exam was textbook, to her. The standard clinical questions, more questions about whether she was at current risk of a pregnancy. She balked and laughed at the insinuation of having a sex life. Once the appropiate scans and bloodwork were sent off, Relena casually turned her head to Heero.

"I was thinking a light lunch and maybe a movie."

She wanted to relax, get away from paperwork and get away from grieving. They waited for what seemed a long time when the doctor came along, a clean bill of health in hand and a reminder that she was underweight and needed to gain weight. Once they were out, she dodged Heero's gaze…

Once ushered back into the limousine, she turned towards Heero.

"I have been working on regaining the lost mass for a while. Accoring to my primary practioner, my metabolism is highly functional."

noheero

Heero was good at waiting. The medical office was hardly an obstacle. He listened to the nurses as they busied themselves and the physician's old singsong about 'stress being a killer'. He looked away whenever a feminine inquiry arose,

Her cycle,

Her womb,

These were topics he knew nothing about and listening to the intimate details of their existence felt a lot like eavesdropping. So, yuy focused on the computer in the corner of the room.

It was strange, accompanying Relena as a 'friend' when his mind could only register 'security.' she'd thanked him for his support and he'd felt that was the correct reason for his accompaniment…in a military sense.

–

'my metabolism is Highly Functional.'

Whether Relena knew it or not, she had a tendency to adopt the surrounding speech level. It was a brilliant habit, ensuring that she was always understood; always a peer. Today, she'd adopted Heero's - her statement was concise. Almost mechanical.

He nodded.

"I think lunch would be a good idea, then." He wasn't sure what she'd had for breakfast - or if she had eaten breakfast at all. They'd reunited that morning and promptly left for her shuttle. She'd been primed and polished before his arrival; a vision of professionalism.

"And after, you want…to see a movie?" It wasn't a followup offer as much as an attempt to verify her plans. Heero sounded mildly confused. His expression only emphasized this. Both of his brows had risen about their usual plain.

fmrdarlian

"Yes, a movie. I don't know yet which, but, I think taking the day off would be a good idea."

She was endeared by the confused look. Relena had wanted her friend, not the security detail today. Corinne had been close and she had mourned her dearly, but Relena could no longer cry. She was exhausted of it and wished for perhaps a laugh or two.

She had also noticed her speech pattern. It was a trick she had learned from the wars. Speaking normally meant a chance of being misunderstoos. Adapting meant conveying her message and knowing others could comprehend her. It was a trait Relena had been taught by Noin herself. A woman who would blend in with aristocrats and military alike…

"If you're up to it, of course. There's always music, or even books." Her hands wrung at the hem of her blazer. "I just don't think I should be alone."

noheero

"You won't be."

The limousine passed through a tunnel. Heero turned his face to note the rhythmic passing of florescent lights. And grew quiet. He was prone to that - simply falling silent when life tossed something new at him. There had been a lot of that lately.

Thanks to Relena.

He had escorted her to several conferences after the destruction of Libra. He'd been her date to banquets, balls and public fundraisers, (much to the medias pleasure.)

As expected, Heero was repelled by the spotlights and microphones of said events. He 'kept to the shadows' as Relena liked to say; slinking out of sight only to reappear at her side near the end of the night.

But afterwards, in the days that proceeded their return to her Kingdom, the pretty politician made a point of enjoying herself. And taking Heero along for the ride. Her adventurous nature seemed to have the front seat this time.

They would have a nice dinner.

They would see a movie.

"I told you, your plans are my plans. I won't leave your side."

–

The limo pulled up to an extravagant mansion. Several well-to-do guests had been offered a room, free of charge, in observance of Ambassador Alberti's funeral.

fmrdarlian

My Confession

"I'll pray for salvation and peace for ages" - Kamelot

"Attention Delegates, now that we have broken into the Earth's Atmosphere, we're taking a fast descent from the Thermosphere into the Mesosphere. Please remained fastened into your seats and continue to wear your protective gear. We should be touching ground within the next two hours."

The safety recording played as Relena adjusted the harness over her chest. Interplanetary Travel between Earth and Langrange points was always a war against several elements. She knew that upon touching Earth, she'd be subjected to the standard bone density testing and physical that came with a prolonged trip to the Colonies. Having been exposed to InterTravel since a tender age, she knew that the Space Port hospital would do their usual monitoring for her radiation levels, any abnormalities in her blood.

Relena understood she was at a larger risk for cancer, having been born a Terran and not possessing some of the evolved genetics present in Colonial Born Citizens. It was always a bitter reminder that her travels were cutting her life in half, according to her fellow politicians.

But they would deal with it as they could, Relena noted. She'd turned her head towards her companion and offered a kind smile.

"I'm glad you came along for the trip. I needed the support."

She'd been invited for a memorial service for a fellow Colonial Ambassador, Corinne Alberti. The elder Representative for the L3 Colony Cluster had been a friend of her father, the late Minister Darlian, and a staunch supporter of the Peacecraft Monarchy during her lifetime. There was just no way Relena could not go to Corinne's service.

"Even if you were, you know, in the Shadows."

Ah yes, because that was exactly how he operated. Never one to be in the lime light and Relena respected that. Though, she could always tease him…

"Any plans for when we get back Earthside?"

noheero

Her companion embodied the definition of stillness; remaining straight-faced and stiff-shouldered while being hugged by his harness. He'd automatically laid claim to the armrests on either side of his seat. It was a habit of piloting that left little room for Relena's comfort. His presence barricaded her from the shuttle's isle, as well as it's personnel. And maybe that had been the point – Heero Yuy, the impenetrable wall.

His eyes acknowledged Relena's voice before steering his face to follow suit. They immediately dropped to her sternum, where her harness was resting looser than it should have been. He was immune to the dip in her shirt and the feminine curve of her lapels. Yuy saw only a collection of polyester straps and steel buckles… that weren't being utilized correctly. He tilted to rectify the situation.

It was hard to tell if Miss Darlian refused to acknowledge her depletion or just had a habit of forgetting about it, but Heero had decided early on, not to remind her. She had plenty of personal physicians for that; a wealth of worried nutritionists and political associates that lectured her on the daily. They told her that she'd become pale and thin. They mentioned dizzy spells that Heero had yet to see. None of it sounded good, but Relena remained unperturbed.

"Your plans are my plans."

The shuttle surrendered to turbulence. Heero rested his head against the back of his seat. His fingers curled around the edges of each armrest – possessive and confident. He looked oddly comfortable amidst the quaking cabin. Slate-colored eyes returned to the front of their transport, but didn't seem set on examining anything in particular.

–

They were ushered into a limousine seconds after exiting Relena's shuttle, as was customary. Heero knew the next step: Miss Darlian would be subjected to a precautionary medical exam. He would wait in a small room for her to return. The details of her absence were burry – all he knew was that she usually came back exhausted and sore. He glanced at her as they bobbed gently in the car's backseat. There was no indication that she was dreading her hospital tradition… in fact, she seemed content to gaze out the window with her chin in her hand.

fmrdarlian

The exam was textbook, to her. The standard clinical questions, more questions about whether she was at current risk of a pregnancy. She balked and laughed at the insinuation of having a sex life. Once the appropiate scans and bloodwork were sent off, Relena casually turned her head to Heero.

"I was thinking a light lunch and maybe a movie."

She wanted to relax, get away from paperwork and get away from grieving. They waited for what seemed a long time when the doctor came along, a clean bill of health in hand and a reminder that she was underweight and needed to gain weight. Once they were out, she dodged Heero's gaze…

Once ushered back into the limousine, she turned towards Heero.

"I have been working on regaining the lost mass for a while. Accoring to my primary practioner, my metabolism is highly functional."

noheero

Heero was good at waiting. The medical office was hardly an obstacle. He listened to the nurses as they busied themselves and the physician's old singsong about 'stress being a killer'. He looked away whenever a feminine inquiry arose,

Her cycle,

Her womb,

These were topics he knew nothing about and listening to the intimate details of their existence felt a lot like eavesdropping. So, yuy focused on the computer in the corner of the room.

It was strange, accompanying Relena as a 'friend' when his mind could only register 'security.' she'd thanked him for his support and he'd felt that was the correct reason for his accompaniment…in a military sense.

–

'my metabolism is Highly Functional.'

Whether Relena knew it or not, she had a tendency to adopt the surrounding speech level. It was a brilliant habit, ensuring that she was always understood; always a peer. Today, she'd adopted Heero's - her statement was concise. Almost mechanical.

He nodded.

"I think lunch would be a good idea, then." He wasn't sure what she'd had for breakfast - or if she had eaten breakfast at all. They'd reunited that morning and promptly left for her shuttle. She'd been primed and polished before his arrival; a vision of professionalism.

"And after, you want…to see a movie?" It wasn't a followup offer as much as an attempt to verify her plans. Heero sounded mildly confused. His expression only emphasized this. Both of his brows had risen about their usual plain.

fmrdarlian

"Yes, a movie. I don't know yet which, but, I think taking the day off would be a good idea."

She was endeared by the confused look. Relena had wanted her friend, not the security detail today. Corinne had been close and she had mourned her dearly, but Relena could no longer cry. She was exhausted of it and wished for perhaps a laugh or two.

She had also noticed her speech pattern. It was a trick she had learned from the wars. Speaking normally meant a chance of being misunderstoos. Adapting meant conveying her message and knowing others could comprehend her. It was a trait Relena had been taught by Noin herself. A woman who would blend in with aristocrats and military alike…

"If you're up to it, of course. There's always music, or even books." Her hands wrung at the hem of her blazer. "I just don't think I should be alone."

noheero

"You won't be."

The limousine passed through a tunnel. Heero turned his face to note the rhythmic passing of florescent lights. And grew quiet. He was prone to that - simply falling silent when life tossed something new at him. There had been a lot of that lately.

Thanks to Relena.

He had escorted her to several conferences after the destruction of Libra. He'd been her date to banquets, balls and public fundraisers, (much to the medias pleasure.)

As expected, Heero was repelled by the spotlights and microphones of said events. He 'kept to the shadows' as Relena liked to say; slinking out of sight only to reappear at her side near the end of the night.

But afterwards, in the days that proceeded their return to her Kingdom, the pretty politician made a point of enjoying herself. And taking Heero along for the ride. Her adventurous nature seemed to have the front seat this time.

They would have a nice dinner.

They would see a movie.

"I told you, your plans are my plans. I won't leave your side."

–

The limo pulled up to an extravagant mansion. Several well-to-do guests had been offered a room, free of charge, in observance of Ambassador Alberti's funeral.

fmrdarlian

But those several well-to-do guests would not be allowed to the Royal Quarters. That section, Pagan and Relena both, had explicitly stated was closed off to those whom were not members of Relena's (true) inner circle. That meant that once she and Heero crossed to the center wing of the palace and the doors closed behind them, it would be them, Pagan and of course, Agatha.

Pagan, albeit being Relena's right hand, had grown older and now lived his days with barely any stress. He was viewed as a member of the royal family, a decree Relena saw to personally. Agatha had been hand selected to be her new head of house staff, and she had been seeing personally to her and Pagan for a while.

When the doors closed, Relena took Heero's hand and squeezed. Her free hand reaching for her ascot and tearing it off.

"Thank you," She offered with a smile, looking smaller than usual. "Agatha, will you see that Pagan is alright? I plan to cook for us. That should free you to oversee our guest's needs?"

"Yes, Miss Relena."

The portly woman excused herself, whilst Relena dropped the ascot atop a laundry pile and proceeded towards her suite "Make yourself at home. I won't take long."

A small bookcase, some chairs, a desk. It was massive, but cozy. Most would say the size of a studio apartment.

She just wanted a quick shower and a change…get the murk of travel off herself.

noheero

'Make yourself at home.'

Heero surveyed their suit after Relena had vanished into the restroom. It was larger than any dorm he'd been assigned. Still claustrophobic, though. There was just something oppressive about decedent wallpaper. He remained in the center of it all; an impostor. Beyond the bathroom door, Relena's shower hissed to life.

He hadn't squeezed back. When she had moved in for comfort, Heero had simply allowed his hand to wait in the warm cage of her fingers. A mistake, probably. Her staff would have squeezed back at the right time. Pagan would have known what to say…he always did.

A wind had picked up since their arrival. It whistled against the large column of windows near the bookshelf. Heero moved to it. He witnessed a swaying orchard under an impending storm. The pilot crossed his arms and leaned one shoulder to the wall, content to watch the outside world and its familiar motions.

Thunder inevitably followed. It was distant; barely whispering threats across a bleary sky. Even so, it's presence forced Heero to second-guess a sound from the bathroom. He turned from the window to listen more intently, but received only silence. "Relena?" No answer came. He crossed the room and wrapped his hand around the restrooms embellished doorknob.

"Relena?"

fmrdarlian

My Confession

"I'll pray for salvation and peace for ages" - Kamelot

"Attention Delegates, now that we have broken into the Earth's Atmosphere, we're taking a fast descent from the Thermosphere into the Mesosphere. Please remained fastened into your seats and continue to wear your protective gear. We should be touching ground within the next two hours."

The safety recording played as Relena adjusted the harness over her chest. Interplanetary Travel between Earth and Langrange points was always a war against several elements. She knew that upon touching Earth, she'd be subjected to the standard bone density testing and physical that came with a prolonged trip to the Colonies. Having been exposed to InterTravel since a tender age, she knew that the Space Port hospital would do their usual monitoring for her radiation levels, any abnormalities in her blood.

Relena understood she was at a larger risk for cancer, having been born a Terran and not possessing some of the evolved genetics present in Colonial Born Citizens. It was always a bitter reminder that her travels were cutting her life in half, according to her fellow politicians.

But they would deal with it as they could, Relena noted. She'd turned her head towards her companion and offered a kind smile.

"I'm glad you came along for the trip. I needed the support."

She'd been invited for a memorial service for a fellow Colonial Ambassador, Corinne Alberti. The elder Representative for the L3 Colony Cluster had been a friend of her father, the late Minister Darlian, and a staunch supporter of the Peacecraft Monarchy during her lifetime. There was just no way Relena could not go to Corinne's service.

"Even if you were, you know, in the Shadows."

Ah yes, because that was exactly how he operated. Never one to be in the lime light and Relena respected that. Though, she could always tease him…

"Any plans for when we get back Earthside?"

fmrdarlian

The water sizzled from the heat, she had adjusted it until she found the right temperature. The storm seemed a background noise as she felt desolate, a coldness that would not flitter away. In earnest, Relena wanted nothing more than to slip against the tile and cry to her heart's content. Life had been a constant storm roaring against a tiny sail boat that drifted too far.

She was exhausted of weathering the whole thing. Loneliness was her true curse, always destined to have it all within such close reach but never quite gripping on. Under the water, Relena could not feel the tears stemming down her closed eyes.

Breathing in, she continued her shower - going through the motions. In the distance she could hear her name being called, still she could not quite…

"Relena?"

Heero? She thought, trying to speak. No words escaped her lips. Instead a choked sob, mourning what was left of a crumbled childhood. "I'm here." She managed, rinsing off the soap.

"I'll be out in a minute."

Her entire existence felt like a forced lie. One she was trapped in, afraid to make a choice of her own lest it all crumble. She yearned for the ability to control her decisions and cursed the day her father told her the truth. Rued the day Corinne had revealed herself as a fiancee of a Sanquian Duke.

Her death was poignant in many ways.

Upon shutting off the tap, she went through her routine. Except, that she emerged from the bathroom in sensible house clothes, bare of face and clearly showing signs of her exhaustion and frustration.

"Have you ever felt so damn tired of life throwing the proverbial monkey wrench when you think you're done with the crap it's flung your way, that you'd much rather walk away? Because I feel this way and…"

I'm trapped.

Scared?

No, neither.

"And it's tiresome."

Then again, I feel selfish unloading this to the man that saved us all.

noheero

Her voice, muffled as it was, provided relief. It had been all-too-easy to picture her falling; a porcelain body dripping against cold tile. Assured this was not the case, Heero pressed away from the bathroom door. He would be waiting at a reasonable distance as Relena emerged. His stance was calm. His eyes conveyed denial.

He hadn't called her name.

He hadn't heard the beseeching statements of physicians in his mind.

He hadn't been prepared to bust in on her.

Relena had developed circles under her eyes. Sometimes, they made her look old beyond her years. Heero was concentrating on their depths when she unleashed her statement. Monkey wrench? strangely worded. He blinked softly while trying to decipher exactly what she'd meant. And what the correct response would be.

"Yes." Seemed right.

Relena lifted a hand to sweep hair from her cheek. It was a simple motion and yet, the imbalance of her arms caused her to waver. Heero's took possession of her elbow. His grip was warm and hinted at a sturdiness that rivaled marble. "You should sit down." He directed her towards their kitchenette and pulled out the nearest chair. "Here,"


End file.
